Hatafutte Parade (Hungary)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード ハンガリー版 Hatafutte Parēdo Hangarī-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Hungary Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Hungary. It is sung by Michiko Neya in the voice of Hungary. Lyrics Kanji= 右手には　パプリカ 左手には　フライパン 今日も　お天気ね♪　takarításパレード 魅惑の世界へ　Üdvözöljük 手をとって　輪になって　回るわね♪　地球号 ピアノの音色に合わせて　絶好調☆ Piros Fehér ZöldでTrikolór オーストリアさんは私が守ります ヘタリア♪ 「私、大人になったら　みんなが男性になるものだと思っていたのですけれど、違うみたい。 でも、今でも気持ちは　負けませんよ。うふふ♪」 今日も　お天気ね♪　takarításパレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進よ みんなで　せーので　合奏すれば たったひとつの地球（ウタ）　完成です テケルー係は　私　ハンガリーよ 「あとでイタちゃんにも教えてあげるんだ♪」 鎖橋が繋ぐ　Budapest 心まで温まる　Gyógyfürdő やんちゃをしていた頃は沢山の傷を癒してくれたね… Bátran harcolj Bátran harcolj Bátran harcolj　白いユリにも Bátran harcolj　黒い影ができる Küzdelem megelőzésére　わきあがる大歓声 Küzdelem megelőzésére 「俺にかかってくるやつぁ けちょんけちょんにしてやるぜ！ みんなまとめてかかってきやがれ！」 今日も　お天気ね♪　takarításパレード メロディは万国　共通よ ５つの大陸と　７つの海を ノリノリなtempóで　大横断♪ 明日へ続いてく　Busójárás 「冬に別れを告げ、春の訪れを祝うのよ」 Piros Fehér ZöldでTrikolór オーストリアさんは私が守ります ヘタリア♪ 「夢に神様が出てきて、フライパンの使い方を教わったの。 うん♪　私にはもう、これがあれば大丈夫...」 |-| Romaji= Migite ni wa papurika, hidarite ni wa furaipan Kyō mo otenki ne TAKARÍTÁS parēdo Miwaku no sekai e ÜDVÖZÖLJÜK Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru wa ne chikyū-gō Piano no neiro ni awasete zekkōchō PIROS FEHÉR ZÖLD de TRIKOLÓR Ōsutoria-san wa watashi ga mamorimasu Hetaria "Watashi, otona ni nattara Minna ga dansei ni naru mono da to omotte ita no desu keredo, chigau mitai. Demo, ima demo kimochi wa makemasen-yo. ufu♪" Kyō mo otenki ne takarítás parēdo Gakki wo narashite kōshin yo Min'na de seeno de gassō sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kanseidesu Tekerū-gakari wa watashi hangarī yo "Ato de ita-chan ni mo oshiete ageru'nda" Kusari-bashi ga tsunagu BUDAPEST Kokoro made atatamaru GYÓGYFÜRDŐ Yancha wo shite ita koro wa Takusan no kizu wo iyashite kureta ne… BÁTRAN HARCOLJ BÁTRAN HARCOLJ BÁTRAN HARCOLJ Shiroi yuri ni mo BÁTRAN HARCOLJ Kuroi kage ga dekiru KÜZDELEM MEGELŐZÉSÉRE Wakiagaru dai kansei KÜZDELEM MEGELŐZÉSÉRE "Ore ni kakatte kuru yatsu ~a Kechon-kechon ni shite yaru ze! Min'na matomete kakatte kiyagare!" Kyō mo otenki ne TAKARÍTÁS parēdo Merodi wa bankoku kyōtsū yo Itsutsu no tairiku to Nanatsu no umi wo Norinorina TEMPÓ de dai ōdan Asu e tsuzuite ku BUSÓJÁRÁS "Fuyu ni wakare wo tsuge, haru no otozure wo iwau no yo" PIROS FEHÉR ZÖLD de TRIKOLÓR Ōsutoria-san wa watashi ga mamorimasu Hetaria "Yume ni kami-sama ga dete kite, Furaipan no tsukaikata wo osowattano. Un, watashi ni wa mou, kore ga areba daijyoubu..." |-| English= In my right hand is Paprika. In my left is a frying pan. Another day of great weather! TakaritasCleaning Parade! Üdvözöljük Welcome to the captivating world! We grab hands, form a circle, and the Earth ship spins. Together with the sound of the piano, I'm in perfect shape! Piros,Red, Fehér,White and ZöldGreen make my TrikolórTricolr. I will be the one to protect Mr. Austria! Hetalia! "I once thought that everyone would become a male when we turned into adults. Looks like I was wrong! But when it comes to spirit, I'm still standing strong even now!" Another day of great weather! Takaritas Parade! Sound all the instruments; we march! If everyone in the ensemble plays together on the signal, The one and only song will be complete! Playing the tekerőlantHurdy-gurdy is me, Hungary! "I'm teaching Ita how to play it later on!" The Chain Bridge that connects Budapest. GyógyfürdőHot springs that warm even your very soul. In my days as a mischievous one, my many, many wounds were given healing. Bátran harcoljFight with valor! Bátran harcolj Bátran harcolj Even a white lily Bátran harcolj Can cast a black shadow. Küzdelem megelőzéséreFight to defend! The great cheer is rising! Küzdelem megelőzésére "I'll kick the ass of anyone who wants to pick a fight with me! Bring it! I'll take ya all on at the same time!" Another day of great weather! Takaritas Parade! The melody is known through the whole world. Through the five continents and the seven seas it travels grandly across them at an energetic tempo! The Busójárás leads on to tomorrow! "We bid farewell to winter, and celebrate the arrival of spring!" Piros, Fehér, and Zöld make my Trikolór. I will be the one to protect Mr. Austria! Hetalia! "God appeared to me in a dream And He taught me how to use a frying pan! Yup! As long as I have this, I am ready for anything!" |-| Hungarian= A jobb kezemben egy Paprika, a balban pedig egy serpenyő van. Még egy nagyszerű nap! Takarítás Parádé! Üdvözöljük a magával ragadó világban! Megragadjuk egymás kezét, kört formálva, és a Föld forog. A zongora hangjával együtt, tökéletes formában vagyok! Piros, Fehér, Zöld alkotja az én Trikolóromat. Én leszek az, aki megvédi Mr. Ausztriát! Hetalia! "Egyszer azt gondoltam, hogy mindenkiből férfi lesz, amikor felnőtté vállik. Úgy tűnik tévedtem! De amikor a kedvről van szó, akkor még most is erőssen helytállok!" Egy másik nagyszerű nap! Takarítás Parádé! Szólaltasd meg az összes hangszert; menetelünk! Ha az együttesben mindenki együtt játszik a jelen, Az egyetlenegy Föld teljes lesz! A tekerőlanton játszó én vagyok, Magyarország! "Később majd megtanítom Itácskát rajta játszani!" A Lánchíd ami összeköti Budapestet. A Gyógyfürdő, ami még a lelkedet is felmelegíti. A küzdelmes napjaimban sok-sok sebemet begyógyította már. Bátran harcolj! Bátran harcolj! Bátran harcolj! Akár egy fehér liliom. Bátran harcolj! Egy fekete árnyékot tud vetni. Küzdelem megelőzésére! A nagy vidámság emelkedik! Küzdelem megelőzésére! "Szétrúgom a seggét annak, aki velem szeretné felvenni a harcot! Gyerünk! Egyszerre elbánok mindannyiótokkal!" Egy másik nagyszerű nap! Takarítás Parádé! A dallam ismert az egész világon. Az öt kontinensen, és a hét tengeren Kereszetűlhalad egy energikus tempóban! A Busójárás holnapig tart! "Mi búcsút intünk a télnek és ünnepeljük a tavasz érkezését!" Piros, Fehér, Zöld alkotja az én Trikolóromat. Én leszek az, aki megvédi Mr. Ausztriát! Hetalia! "Isten megjelent egyszer egy álmomban És Ő tanított meg, hogyan kell használni egy serpenyőt! Aha! Addig amíg ez nálam van, bármire kész vagyok!" Album This song was released on September 21, 2011, on the DVD which came with the eighth volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 8 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Prussia's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the sixteenth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hatafutte Parade